the dark woods
by nialler and percy forever
Summary: this story is about a girl named kaly who discovers herself and fights many challenging quests in the world of greek gods and all the difficulty she faces..
1. chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _i was always thinking what would i do when i was old . but today i feel that i have to enjoy the time i had with my life. i thought. kelly wadsworth the girl who was a is me. i am infact Hades daughter ya Nico's sister . i came to know that when i was 10, i went to camp half blood went i was 10 years and i was there till i became 14 then i left cause i knew that i did not belong there.i felt it._**

 ** _"hey daydreamer"Lisa said_**

 ** _my best friend who was infact the daughter of aphrodite . they used to go to JENNA MARKS HIGH SCHOOL. i met lisa there ,lisa managed somehow to fit in but it was very hard._**

 ** _"hi" i replied_**

 ** _"so what were you thinking about"_**

 ** _"nothing"_**

 ** _"is it about your past "_**

 ** _"ya"_**

 ** _"kaly you went to camp when you were small , you did not know they would treat you like that"_**

 ** _"well i did not give them the chance to explane themselves"_**

 ** _"kaly come on, cheer up "_**

 ** _"but i ran away"_**

 ** _"and know you are here with me and all our friends ,come on cheer up"_**

 ** _"ya you are right it was long back "_**

 ** _"hey guys "chuck said while waving his hand_**

 ** _chuck is one on the friends who know their secret and also is a part of. yes he is the son of has a small crush on him when she first met him and now their currently not that far from dating._**

 ** _"so what were you talking about "chuck asked_**

 ** _"nothing"lisa replied starring at me._**

 ** _"oook"chuck said looking at us questionably_**

 ** _"ya so training well start at2 and we will only have one hour to practice._**

 ** _"ok" we both said together_**

 ** _and we walked together to our first class MATH._**


	2. Chapter 2

So ya basically we learnt that graph is not really easy as it seems . i was walking to my locker where i had kept my next class books on the way wise principle kendal came by and said that she has been noticing that something is wrong with my behavior and wanted to talk to me it clicked in my head that i have done nothing strange and that abnormal that the mist cannot hide. So she wold be a monster or a demigod. there was i fifty-fifty chance. i had to get ready for what would be the result.

"so kaline wordsworth why haven't you been going to camp, you were safer there"

"first my name is kaly or kelly but not kaline and you are no human"

"thats for sure"

"how did you find me"

"well that was very easy your sent brought me here"

i took out my sword which was a magical skull ring given by my father what weapon i thought of would appear in front of me when i twisted the ring then i think of a sward and it appears in front of my favourite one. its long with gold corners a little half-gold blade on the top and metal wires around the base of the sward like snakes coiled to a sward was given by my father when i first met him . he said that it will keep me safe whenever i am in danger.

she then turned to face me she had scaly legs with vampire tooth she was an offspring of gaia that was sure she had long greasy hair with meat stuck on she looked horrible .she gave a smirk when she saw me astonished and thought it was the perfect time to attack but she was mistaken i noteside her movements and my sword was ready to attack i slashed and duck but she was a pretty good fighter and with one last slash under her stomach she was gone i got up pour some water on her ruins and started stabbing it when i left camp and was on my own i learnt this it helps prevent the monster from coming back of at least stop it for a longer time. i got up ready to go to class then i remembered that my sword was out i quickly pressed the bronze button a really small one which is located under my swords hilt and it was gone .


	3. Chapter 3

**(guys sorry for the last chapter being so short a am new at this so please tell me what you want kaly to do thanks and sorry for any wrong spelling)**  
 _"math was kind of boring , don't you think kaly"_ lisa asked  
"what, oh ya i did not get the map work right"  
"kaly we were talking about how boring math is and you are talking about geo"  
"ya what is wrong with you i have never seen you this distracted"asked chuck  
"ya ,sorry been a little distracted lately"

"did anything happen kaly before math class?"

"ya did you know that miss higgins was a monster "

 _"god you idiot you could have called us"_

"are you alright"chuck asked

"ya i am completely fine"

 _"we need to do something about this"_

 _"ok so lets go train"_

"ya"

and they three ran up to the music room the old music room where nobody used to go ...

"so ..,ya go on"

 _"DEMI CAMP"_ lisa shouts in front of the bathroom door of the main room in the music room

"ya so gather up everyone it's going to be a long day

the door creaked open and with a flash of light they enter in

and door shuts abruptly with a large thump...

( **sorry for making the story very short i have to go study or else my mom will take the laptop from me and i want get to work on any of my stories so sorry and further in this book ther will be many percy jackson characters in it so bye for now and keep loving percy jackson-peace)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(hey guys i hope you like this chapter and guys i am really sorry for my spelling mistakes )**

As the door opens with a flash of light they are in a new area a big ground with a sword fighting arena and a gaming room a learning lab a music room a library a weapon storage and the battle arena in the center the archery area the power area where people work on their power and most of all the main campfire area next to the battle were many demigods just like them next to the gaming room there was a room with a very home type look in it .but something special about that room was that they can communicate with their godly parents and their other was what special about that room . Everybody welcomed them with a huge smile and gave Kaley a hug .

"hey guys"Kaley smiled and waved at everyone

"hi Kaley"everyone cheered

Kaley was the first to start such a class where demigods can train and go to were many Romans there but nobody fought, they were all united.

It was the second of December i guess the day i left Rome to go find a place i can stay safely. Then after weeks of searching i reached this school and from then i have been here ground was made by Athena,Apollo,Hermes and of course Hephaestus.

"so Kaley, Jenny here is a new member and i thought you would love to show her around " Aston said

Aston is the group's best tour guide he is a learnt demigod and know the most among all of us.

"ya sure why not"

"came along let's go guys i well meet you in the power area"

"ya sure bye"

"so your Kaley i am Jenny"

"hi Jenny so how did you come to know about this place"

"ya i am not actually sure an arrow was leading me toward here and i followed it and i dashed into Micheal and the arrow disappears and he said he will help me as i was bruised some kind of bull had attacked me,so now here i am"

"an arrow you say do you aim well in bow and arrow and in helping people in medical purpose"

"ya i always had a thing for archery and i want to be a doctor when i grow up, why?"

"No because the arrow ,doctor and everything you told me just indicates that you are Apollos daughter"

"oh"

"don't be sad he is one of the most coolest gods i have ever met"

"here we are,the monitor room here we can talk to people this is my Favorite place this place makes me feel very comfortable and home like"

"ya"

"you see this switch when i press this it will connect us to the world we can talk to the gods on Olympus,friends at camp and many more people"

"that it cool,wait what camp ?"

"oh camp half-blood"

"camp half-blood?"

"ya see after i show you around you have to make a choice to stay here or go to camp"

"OK , but what is the difference in staying here and going there?"

"nothing much ,see here you can focus on your school life and training ,make new friends and much more in camp they will train you make you strong and teach you Greek and much more"

"so they are the same"

"ya to get more information on camp i will make you talk to the head Chiron "

"ok"

Kaley clicks the button on the top left corner of the room which was changing into Jenny's room ,which had a bed and a cupboard on the left hand side then an old fashioned t.v. and princess paintings on the wall.

"this room ! it just looks like my room in where i grew up the memories "she says with a tear coming out from her eye


	5. Chapter 5

**(sorry guys i did not upload lately i had my exams going on )**

"This room! It just looks like my room in where i grew up the memories "she says with a tear coming out from her eye

"Ya I know "

"So this is is chiron "Jenney says while waving at the screen.

"Ya the head of camp half blood the greek camp."

"Cool"

"So I will leave you both to talk."

"Sure."

Kaley walks out of the room while they discussed.

 **AN HOUR OR TWO LATER**

Jenny walks out of the room.

"I guess you have a decision." Kaley asks with a smile

"Ya,I have decided to go to camp half blood ."

"Ok so i will go talk to chiron about who is going to come to pick you up and when, they will have to carry out some formalities then you will be off to your new camp."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

IN THE ROOM

"SO chiron ,she has decided that she will be coming to camp."

"That's great, the satyrs are busy so i will be sending some demigods from our camp"Chiron said

"Sure ,but send the best cause there are a lot of monsters here.'

"Ya they will be coming in some days "

"Ok bye."

IN THE GROUND WHERE JENNY WAS

"So what did he say"

"He said that he was very happy and would be sending someone to get you."

BACK AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD

"Connor (percy's half-brother) and Nico i want you to go to this school and get this young lady(showing jenny's photo )"said chiron

"Why ?"asked Nico

"she is a demigod and all the satyrs are busy"

"Ok"Nico and Connor say togeather


End file.
